Bad Dreams Become Real
by ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822
Summary: Katherine Pierce. One of the biggest and most bad-ass female vamps out there. Elena always knew to be aware of her vampire look-alike. Although she cannot help but wonder what secret binds them together. Especially when it comes to Stefan. plz R&R!
1. Nightmare

Chapter 1: Nightmare

_Darkness surrounded me. I don't know how or when I got there. I needed to get out. I felt my legs start to move across the ground. I didn't dare look around me, there was nothing to see. All I could do was look ahead, hoping there would be any sign of light. Finally, I saw it. An opening. I pushed my legs harder and faster. I was almost there. When I thought that I had reached it, my body slammed into something, causing me to fall. And that's when I saw her._

_Katherine. The terrifying creature that looked so much like me. I gasped as she hovered over me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as she bent down to face me. I tried to let out a scream as she grabbed the collar of my shirt, but all that came out was a tiny squeak. Her laugh rumbled around us as she lifted me off the ground. Her shining fangs and glowing eyes lit up her entire face. I heard a growl escape her mouth and she lunged toward my neck….._

Elena let out a yell as she awoke from her terrifying nightmare. She jolted up and looked around her. She was still in darkness. Sleep still in her eyes; she reached for the switch of her lamp. Finding it, she switched it on and gasped when she saw Stefan sitting in front of her. Quick, heavy breathes left her mouth and she sighed with relief.

Stefan put his hands up in defense. "Easy, it's just me," He chuckled and took her hand. "You had a nightmare didn't you?"

Ignoring his question Elena shook her head. "What are you doing here?" She whispered, still trying to control her breathing.

Stefan softly wiped the small drops of sweat off her face. "I was just checking on you. It seems like I came at the right time. Are you alright?" He said and began to gently pull her towards him.

Feeling too weak to fight against him, Elena gave in and leaned against his chest, closing her eyes at the comfort of her body against his. Her head was pounding now.

Stefan felt her tremble under him. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "What happened?" He asked referring to the dream.

Elena rubbed her hand on her temple, feeling a bit feint. "Katherine," was all she could say. She closed her eyes again. Her breathes were less frequent, but still heavy.

"What? Did she do anything?" Stefan said with curiosity. Elena was too tired to answer him. Her breathing began to slow as sleep fell upon her.

Stefan gave a silent laugh then kissed the top of her head softly. "I love you….so much," He whispered into her hair before laying her back on her pillow.

Feeling Stefan's touch vanishing from her, Elena fluttered her eyes open. She looked around her room and saw him heading towards the window. "Stefan?" She called to him softly. He turned around at the sound of her voice. "Will you stay?" She said quietly. Stefan nodded and moved towards her. She closed her eyes before either of them could say anything. Before she entered sleep, she felt Stefan beside her, stroking her hair.

Elena stretched her arms when she awoke the next morning. She let out a soft moan and reached for Stefan. She looked over when she didn't find him there. She sat up and gazed around the room. "Stefan?" she rose from her bed and walked to the window. There was no sign of his presence.

She walked back to her bed and ran a hand through her hair as she began to think. She put her hand over her mouth in thought and stared blankly. She creased her eyebrow as she saw a folded up piece of paper lying on the pillow. She reached her hand out to grab it when something rushed past her and picked it up.

Elena jumped a bit, turned around and saw Damon standing in front of her, unfolding the note. Once the shock was gone she folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrow.

Damon ignored her look and read the note. "You looked so beautiful, I just couldn't wake you. I'll be back around noon. Awww how sweet," He cooed.

Elena sighed. "Did you need something?" She watched Damon carefully as he strolled through her room.

"No, not really. I just got bored," Damon stood in front of her mirror and smirked at her. Elena turned around to glance at her clock.

"So you came here? At 8:00 in the morning?" She said with confusion. Damon raised his eyebrows with confirmation and turned to face her again.

His faced suddenly turned serious. "Actually no, there is something I need from you. Shocker, I know," He said with a sarcastic tone. Elena placed her hands on her hips, waiting for him to continue.

"Stefan has told me that you have recently been having dreams about Katherine," Damon went on as Elena's dark eyes widened. "Yes, dreams with her in them are fascinating aren't they?" He joked.

"Very," Elena muttered, turning her gaze away from him. She slowly moved towards the window, hoping Stefan would return quickly.

"Anyway, what goes on in these dreams? I mean what do you see her doing?" Damon went on, watching her from behind.

Elena sighed, not really wanting to have this conversation with him. When she was about to open her mouth to speak, they both heard an ear piercing screech from downstairs.

A/N: Sorry this is so short! But i had to have some kind of start. I promise that the other chapters will be longer. Please review, I hope you like this!


	2. Familair Face

Elena looked at Damon quickly then raced down the stairs. _Please please no vampires!_ She begged as she searched for the source of the sound.

"Jenna? Jer?" She called for her brother and aunt as she searched. Finally, she saw it. The trail of blood. Elena could feel her heart begin to race as her feet gradually carried her to the kitchen. She felt a cool hand grasp around her arm.

"I'm right behind you," Came Damon's voice. For once her life, she was actually glad he was with her. When she approached the kitchen a loud, frightened gasp escaped her mouth. Standing near the counter was a girl, not much younger than her hoisting Jenna up in the air by her neck.

"I'm going to ask this one more time. Where are the Salvatore's?" The girl snarled. Elena had never heard a more horrifying sound come out of someone's mouth. Damon grabbed Elena and tried to hide them both behind the wall, but he was too late. The girl had already seen them.

She had long, blonde hair that was filled with perfect curls and her eyes were the color of the night sky and filled with rage. Her face was stunning like it had been shaped by the Gods. She gave them a dazzling smile, fangs and everything.

"Damon, there you are. I was beginning to worry," She said in an angelic tone, throwing Jenna to the ground.

Recognizing the girl, Damon gave a pathetic excuse for a smile and leaned against the wall. "Bethany, I was wondering when you were going to start stalking me again," He laughed at his own joke.

Bethany raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, yeah like the way YOU stalked me for months! A blood thirsty new vampire who had just lost the love of his life and had no one else to turn to," She said in a baby-like tone, and then she became angry.

"Don't mess with me right now Damon," Fixing her gaze on Elena, she began to shake her head. "Damon, Damon, Damon. You are so pathetic. You were so desperate for Katherine that you cloned her?"

Damon lifted his head back and began to laugh hysterically. "Well, for one thing, this isn't Katherine. This here is Elena. And for another, she's not mine. She's Stefan's," he smirked.

Elena did not like that Damon was making her sound like a piece of property. It took a lot to keep her from punching him.

Bethany slowly made her way towards them. She began to circle Elena. "She sure as hell looks a lot like Katherine. Are you sure she wasn't cloned. I mean my god," She reached out and tangled her fingers in Elena's hair in amazement.

Elena was getting fed up with this. "Stop!" She yelled and slapped Bethany's hand away. After she did it, she regretted it. She knew better than to pick a fight with a vampire. But she continued to glare at Bethany. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Damon roll his eyes.

"This one can be a hassle sometimes. Anyway, is there a particular reason why you are out and about on such a sunny morning?" Damon asked with curiosity.

Bethany held her left hand up, revealing a familiar ring that allowed vampires to walk in the sunlight. She grunted as Damon's eyes widened. "Yeah, I've got one of these babies too. You two dim wits aren't the only ones who were close to Katherine," She growled at him.

Elena winced when she heard another menacing noise come out of her mouth. She slowly made her way to Jenna, who was unconscious on the floor.

Damon clasped a hand around Bethany's chin. "God Beth, when did you get so…feisty?"

Bethany shook his hand off her face. "Most likely from you two asses,"

Damon gritted his teeth. "Ouch. That really cut me deep," He placed a hand over his heart.

Bethany crossed her arms, not amused. Elena tried to drown out their conversation as she frantically tried to wake Jenna.

"Jenna. Jenna," She whispered soothingly, rubbing Jenna's shoulder gently. She took a quick glance at Damon and Bethany. Bethany did not look like she was happy to see Damon. At all.

Damon leaned against the wall again. "So you really came all the way out here just to insult me and my brother? Your two favorite people in the world?"

Bethany hoisted a finger at him. "You were never some one I liked to begin with. Especially after Katherine changed you. It was the biggest mistake she had ever made and I hope she realizes it,"

Damon looked at her, slightly confused. "So you beg Katherine to change you so you can be with us just so you can insult us and point out everything we did wrong?"

"Katherine didn't change me and you know it. And I haven't done half as many things as you creeps did," Bethany argued.

"So seducing my brother then breaking his heart is considered a good thing?" Damon fought back. Elena's eyes widened when she heard him say this. That's when Bethany lost it. She slapped Damon across the face then slammed him against the wall. Her dark eyes sent a shiver through Damon's body.

"You know better than to get me fired up like that. You also know what I'm capable of Damon, so I suggest that you watch what comes out of your mouth from now on," Bethany gave him a deep glare then released her grip from his shirt. She turned around and faced Elena.

"Bye Elena, it was so nice to meet you. I'm so sorry about your aunt," She smiled then left the house.

Elena watched her leave then felt Jenna start to stir in her arms. "Damon, you better get out of here," She looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm going to…inform Stefan that his best friend his here," Damon said sarcastically as he strolled out of the room.

Jenna's eyes slowly opened her eyes. She groaned. "Ugh…what happened?" She lifted her hand up to her temple.

Elena lifted Jenna's shoulders and hoisted her up. "I'm not sure. You must have hit your head on something,"

Jenna clutched the counter for support. "No, someone was here. She was asking for Stefan and Damon,"

Elena wet a washcloth and placed it on Jenna's forehead. "You must have really hit your head hard," She laughed slightly.

Jenna sighed and placed her hand on the washcloth. "You know, you're probably right. Or maybe I'm just getting old,"

"You're not getting old. I'm going to go call Stefan. Let me know if you need anything," Elena said as she headed for the stairs.

Stefan could not believe his ears. Damon had just told him that Bethany was in town. "Bethany, is here? In Mystic Falls?"

Damon grunted. "How many times do I have to say it? Yes, Bethany is here. I don't know what part of her brain told her to, but she is,"

Stefan crossed his arms. "What does she want?"

"I don't know. It's Bethany, she could be after anything. Although she has succeeded in threatening me," Damon cupped his chin in his hand slightly.

Stefan stood there, lost in thought. "She's not here on Katherine's behalf is she?" He glanced at his brother.

Damon shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? All I know is that I hear a scream from Elena's kitchen and the next thing I know Bethany has me pinned up against a wall,"

Stefan slowly made his way around the room; taking it all in. "She didn't hurt anybody did she?" Damon shook his head. A sigh flowed out of Stefan's mouth. "I have to go see her," He said as he made his way towards the door.

Damon blocked his path, forcing a hand on his chest. "Whoa, slow down there cowboy. What if Katherine's behind this? She's bound to be up to something and Bethany is just the girl to do her dirty work,"

Stefan nudged Damon away from him. "Like you said, it's Bethany. She could be after anything," He said as he walked out the door.


	3. Shocking Discoveries

Elena had called Stefan three times and he still hadn't answered. She dialed his number one more time, but it went straight to voicemail. Groaning in frustration, Elena threw her phone on her bed then plopped down beside it. She sighed and closed her eyes, all of a sudden exhausted.

"Hello Elena," a sweet, high pitched voice whispered into her left ear. Elena gasped and put her hands over and face and rolled off the bed. She landed on her knees with a thud. A child-ish giggle rang through her room. She shot her head up, flipping her long hair behind her, no one was there.

Elena grabbed her comforter and hauled herself up. "Who's there?" She said in a frightened tone. She wasn't scared…just shocked. Rising to her feet she walked over to her open window. She ran a hand roughly through her hair and closed the window.

"Boo," Came that same angelic whisper in her ear. It frightened Elena that time. She screamed and slammed herself into the side of the wall. Her scream was followed by a menacing laugh. Elena could feel herself start to tremble. Apparently, a lot of people found it funny torturing her. She lifted her eyes around her room, searching for the owner of the voice. Still. No one was there.

Elena lifted herself off the wall and shuffled her feet around her room. "You're losing it Elena Gilbert," She said aloud.

"Yes, Elena. You are losing it," Elena gasped and almost stumbled when she saw Bethany standing in front of her. She had a playful smile on her face and her hands were place lightly on her hips.

Elena formed a frown. She was starting to get annoyed with this girl.

Bethany's smile faded quickly. "Damn, you get pissed off easily. Why the Salvatore's are interested in you, I'll never know," She sat down on Elena's bed and crossed her legs. "Good thing I'm here to lighten you up if you want to keep 'em," she said with a wink and picked up Elena's phone.

Elena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Did you need something? Or are you going to strangle me too?" She said rudely.

Bethany ignored her. Pressing a few buttons on the phone, she began to read aloud. "'I'm sorry I missed your calls. I was out and forgot my phone. I'll come over in about an hour. I love you.' Aww how sweet. Stefan is such a charmer," She giggled and made a puppy face.

Elena rushed over to Bethany, prying the phone out of her hand. "Hey, mind your own business you nosy blonde bitch," She snarled and backed away.

"Ouch. You are nasty," Bethany shrugged. "Oh well. Not that I care," She rose from the bed and strolled around the room. She stopped in front of Elena's dresser and stared at a framed picture of Elena and Stefan. They had both laughing expressions on their faces and Stefan had his arms wrapped around Elena's waist. Elena's hands were placed on top of his, possibly trying to make him let go. Bethany sighed and looked down, her blonde locks falling in her face. "We used to be friends ya know," She said quietly.

Elena looked up at Bethany in slight confusion. Bethany met her gaze after no response. "What?"

Elena shook her head. "Nothing," She said setting her phone down on her nightstand. Bethany crossed her arms, fighting small tears that she felt coming. "What? You think that some crazy bitch like me couldn't possibly have a good relationship with your precious Stefan?" She said angrily.

Elena pursed her lips then met Bethany's glare. "No. it's not that..." She began, but she stopped herself. She was thinking about what Damon had said earlier about Stefan and Bethany. She didn't want to judge her against something she didn't know was entirely true.

Bethany stared at her with her mouth slightly open. "What?" Her eyes were sparkling in the light as she tried to read Elena's expression. Finally, it came to her. "Oh. That. I know, it probably bothers you. Your beloved in the arms of another girl. Yeah. Katherine had the same problem," her voice was rising in anger. "But let me tell you something Elena. He cared for me. Or at least that's what I thought. We were friends for years and then he decided to try something like that with me. And he screwed it up!" Elena looked up and saw tears starting to form in Bethany's eyes.

Her gaze made Bethany angrier. "What? Stop looking at me like that," Elena looked down and let out a small sigh,

"Bethany, I don't care that you were with him. It doesn't bother me at all. You're just making it sound like a burden and you regret it happening,"

Bethany stared at her in shock. "That's because I do regret it. I regret loving him, touching him. I regret meeting him. Elena I was not a good person for me. I mean, I'm 15 for crying out loud. And he's-"

"Seventeen," Elena spoke through her calmly and took a step towards her. "Stefan's 17. Bethany, it's not that bad. I don't understand-"

Bethany held her hands up. "That's just it Elena. You don't understand. And I don't expect you too. I'm not going to tell you what happened between us, because then I'll regret that too," She said and headed for the door.

Elena watched her, and then flung an arm out. "Bethany wait," She waited for Bethany to meet her gaze. "I may not know much about your past with Stefan, but I will tell you this. Love is a gift. You should never regret experiencing it,"

Bethany stared at her with sad eyes. "Good bye Elena," She said quietly, then disappeared.

Jeremy sat on the edge of his bed, staring mindlessly at the floor. Someone had taken away Anna from him. _His_ Anna. Who, in their right mind would do that? Hadn't he already lost enough?

Feeling his hands clenching into fists, he vowed that he would kill the bastard that had stolen Anna's life. He lifted his head up as his face formed into a deep glare. Jeremy could feel his face hot with tears. Anna AND Vickie would be avenged. He would make sure of it even if he had to take his own life. It would be done.

Jeremy rose from his bed and crossed his room to his dresser. He pulled out a ratty old sock and pulled out the vile filled with Anna's blood. It was all he had left of her.

I won't fail you Anna. I promise," He muttered. Suddenly a soft knock rapped on the door. Elena slid into the room.

"Jer? Stefan and I are going out for a bit. Do you-?" She stopped when she saw Jeremy turn around with the vile held in front of his chest. "What is that?"

Umm...nothing," Jeremy quickly and stuffed it in his pocket. Elena frowned and strode towards him.

"Jeremy what was that?" She said sternly. "It better not be more drugs,"

"It's not!" He shouted at her, his hand clutching the vile in his pocket. Elena grabbed his wrist and thrust it out of his pocket, the vile still in his grasp. She stole it out of his hand and gasped.

She stared at the blood, horrified. "Jeremy…is this?" She whispered, gazing at him slowly.

"It's nothing Elena," He took the vile from her and began to push his sister out the door. "Now get out!"

Elena tried to fight him. "Jeremy no! You can't do this. You don't want it," She turned and faced him. "You won't be able to take it back,"

Jeremy was starting to get angry with her. "What about lying to me? Huh? About Vickie? About everything? Do you wish you were able to take that back?"

Elena looked down, ashamed with herself for what she did to Jeremy. "Please Jer, don't," she could feel tears wet her face.

"Well it's too late. Because this time, I'm making my own choice," He growled before slamming the door in her face.

Elena reacted quickly and slammed her body against the door. "Jeremy! Please!" She released her upcoming tears. She grabbed a hold of the door knob and tried to turn it, but it was dead bolted. Elena began to pound on the door, frightfully calling her brother's name.

Suddenly, she felt strong arms take hold of her, pulling her away from the door. She thrashed around, trying to free herself form who ever it was. "Elena. Elena it's me," She heard the voice of Stefan.

Elena opened her tear filled eyes and stared at him with sadness. She tried to steady her uneven breathes. "Stefan…Stefan. He-He's going to ch-change himse-self…Please s-stop him," She stuttered as she spoke.

Elena stroked her hair and whispered to her soothingly. "Shh, it's okay. He's not going to do anything right now," He pulled her into a soft embrace. "It's alright,"

Elena held onto him tightly, crying into his chest. "It's all my fault,"

Stefan pulled her away and cupped her face in his hands. "No it's not Elena. You did everything you could to help him. He's not doing this because of you. I promise," He stroked her sad face with his thumbs and then kissed her lips softly.

Elena sniffled and leaned against him again, closing her eyes lightly. Then she heard the voice of Jenna.

"Umm, am I interrupting something?" Jenna stood frozen at the top of the stairs, her brown eyes staring at them in confusion.

Stefan turned around and showed her a gentle smile, grasping Elena's hand in his own. "No, everything's okay. Elena needed comforting and so I decided to stop bye," Elena stood behind him slightly and wiped the tears off her face.

"Uh-huh," Jenna said, sliding her tongue to the side of her cheek. "Well since you guys are just…standing in the middle of the hall, you can tell Jeremy that someone is that door for him. Says it's urgent,"

Stefan nodded. "We'll let him know. Thank you,"

Jenna looked around Stefan and smiled at Elena. "You alright there kiddo?" Elena nodded and took her place next to Stefan, leaning against him.

Jenna ran a hand through her hair roughly. "Well, I'm going to turn in for the night. Good night Stefan. It was nice seeing you and don't stay out too late Elena," She waved and headed for her room.

Elena put her hand to her temple. "I'll go see who's here. You get Jeremy," She muttered and trailed down the stairs.

Stefan nodded and turned towards Jeremy's door. He knocked lightly. "Jeremy? It's Stefan. Someone's at the door to see you. Jenna says it's urgent,"

After a moment, the door opened. Jeremy stared at him blankly. "It's not the pizza guy is it?"

Stefan chuckled. "I don't think so,"

Jeremy let out a deep sigh and stepped out of his room. "I guess we'll go see then," He said and followed Stefan down the stairs.


	4. Pearls, Deer, and Bricks

"Pearl?" Jeremy said with a confused look as he saw the figure of Pearl standing in the door way.

Pearl cocked her head and gave Jeremy a warm smile. "Hello Jeremy," Elena stood clutching the door knob, staring at Jeremy blankly.

"Umm Hi. Not too be rude but..." Jeremy began, struggling for words.

"Yes, I know what you're about to say. I'm supposed to be dead. But life sure does have its surprises. Would you mind if I come in? We have something to discuss," Pearl said and locked her eyes on Stefan as he stood behind Jeremy.

"Yes, of course. C'mon in," Jeremy said and followed Pearl to the living room. Stefan walked next to Elena as she closed the door. He slipped his hand in hers and gently pulled her down the hall.

"I thought she was dead," Elena whispered in his ear and followed him.

"I thought the same thing," He whispered back. "This'll be interesting,"

Bethany strolled through the woods, clearing her senses as she searched for a meal. Suddenly, a strange scent blocked the scent of a small deer lurking near by.

"Uh oh. That's not good," She muttered, recognizing the scent. Bethany gazed around the dark trees. The deer was still near bye and she was hungry, but that familiar scent was close.

Ignoring it, Bethany began her hunt. She was about to pounce on the deer when a body slammed into hers. Bethany groaned as she fell to the ground. "Oh, God. Watch where you're going!" She shouted at the body lying beside her.

The dark haired girl stood up and glared at her. "You watch it," She said brushing twigs and grass of her torso.

Bethany's eyes creased. The voice and face seemed familiar. She bent her head down to meet the girl's eye level. "Do I know you?"

The girl met her eyes. "You shouldn't. Cuz I don't know you. Now go find your own deer," She said and turned away.

"Whoa whoa whoa! That _was_ my deer. Now I don't know who you think you are, but you better not mess with me," Bethany said and blocked her path.

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it?" The girl snapped.

Before Bethany could respond, a voice echoed through her ears. Followed by that scent. "Ladies, ladies. Quit your fighting. There's enough Bambi's to go around," Katherine's silhouette came in to view.

_Damn it. She always comes in at the worst times._ Bethany turned and glared at Katherine.

"Aunt Katherine?" The girl said, dazed with confusion. Bethany stared at the girl in shock. Aunt Katherine? Katherine didn't have any siblings…that she knew of.

"Anna dear. Good to have you back," Katherine cooed, stepping gradually towards them.

"Anna?" Bethany blurted out.

Anna met Bethany's eyes. "Bethany?" She smiled, recognizing her childhood friend.

They were about to embrace when Katherine suddenly grabbed the collar of Bethany's jacket. "Yes, she's Anna and you're Bethany. Now, you are in big trouble young lady," She growled.

Bethany rolled her eyes. "What did I do this time _mommy?"_

"Don't play games with me. You know what you did," Katherine said, slamming Bethany into a tree.

Bethany tried to stay calm. Upsetting Katherine was not something she enjoyed. "Actually, I don't. Would you not mind sharing with me?" She said with a hint of sarcasm.

Katherine groaned and threw her to the ground. "Useless girl," She said and turned towards Anna. "What's wrong Hun? You look troubled,"

Anna sighed and gazed up at her godmother. "Well, as I remember, I was dead. Either some freak magically brought me back or you died too and we're in hell,"

"Oh we're far from hell sweetheart," Bethany muttered and leaned against the tree.

Katherine chuckled. "Oh you girls…We are not in hell Anna. You are very much alive. It wasn't that hard bringing you back,' she said and ran a hand through Anna's hair.

Anna jolted back. "Whoa wait. _You_ brought me back?"

Katherine shrugged. "Who else would?" She said with a smile that quickly turned into a glare. "Who else would have the _power_ to bring you back? You and your mother"

Anna's eyes widened then she looked away from Katherine. "Momma's alive…"

Bethany gasped and stood up. "Pearl's here?"

Katherine was starting to get angry. These girls could be such…teenagers. "Shut up! Both of you, and listen to me…"

Pearl was nearly in tears. Jeremy had just told her that Anna was dead. She couldn't believe it. She had left her daughter to die. Pearl slowly lifted her head up and saw the pairs of eyes staring at her.

"I'm so sorry Pearl. I wished I could have saved her," Jeremy whispered.

Pearl sighed. She appreciated this boy's love for her daughter, but she would never put his life in danger.

"But I'm going to promise you that it will never happen again," Jeremy went on.

"Jeremy…" Elena whispered. "Where are you going with this?"

Jeremy ignored his sister. "Because I'm going to change myself. I want to protect this town,"

Elena felt tears come and she hid her face in Stefan's shoulder. He wrapped a comforting arm around her and laid his hand on top of hers.

Pearl frowned. "Jeremy…that is not a decision you want to make. It is a curse. Not a cure,"

Jeremy shook his head. "I've already decided. I'm going to do it. I want this. No one can talk me out of it,"

Before anyone could respond, a sound of glass shattering filled the house. Every one stood up.

"What was that?" Elena gasped.

Stefan quickly searched the house and brought back a brick with a paper tied around it. "I didn't see the face, but it looked like a girl. Katherine's scent really surrounded her," Elena looked at him in horror and took the brick from his grasp. She released the note from its bound and began to read it.

Elena and Jeremy Gilbert.

You both know too much about our world. More than any human has known in over a century. It's time for you either to join us, or perish into the dark. As you can see, we have tried to warn you the dangers we bring to Mystic Falls. But this is my final warning. Not even your precious Salvatore brothers have the power to stop me. No more playing around. The fun has ended.

-KP

When Elena stopped, her breathing grew heavy and the page fell from her fingertips. She felt her stomach jump and twist and curve. Katherine was coming for her.

"Well, what did it say?" Jeremy demanded. Stefan bent over and scooped up the note. He quickly scanned it then shook his head.

"S-she's coming," Elena finally stuttered.


	5. Fang Sisters

_Once I was no more than 5 feet from the opening, I stopped. Why isn't she coming? She is usually here by now. _

_ Before another thought could go through my head, I heard a scream come from behind me. I turned and gasped. Stefan._

_ No words could describe how terrifying it all was. Stefan was shirtless and stood with his arms tied around a metal pole. In the middle of his bare chest were several deep, bloody scars. His head was bent down towards the ground. _

_ "Stefan!" I cried and bolted towards him. Once I reached him, my fingers grasped the ropes that bound him. _

_ "Elena…" I heard him mutter._

_ "Shh. I'm going to get you out of here," I promised him. I struggled with the ropes; they were too strong for my weak, human fingers, but I was not giving up. _

_ "Elena…Run," Stefan spoke again._

_ Before I could speak in protest, I felt a tight grip around my hair. Then I was suddenly flung away from Stefan. A groan came out of my throat when I landed roughly on the ground. I placed my hands beside me and begun to haul myself up. _

_ When I fixed my eyes on Stefan, Katherine was standing beside him. A wooden stake was clutched in her hand._

_ I leaped to my feet immediately. "No!" I cried without entirely realizing it. _

_ Katherine grinned at me as she began to trace the stake across his bare chest. I heard a menacing chuckle rumble in her throat. _

_ Stefan shut his eyes tight, trying to fight the urge to yell out in terrorizing pain. Blood he color of a rose oozed from his skin, dripping down his body. _

_ I was about to race towards them when Katherine held her hand up. "Take one step and I will drive this through his hear," She hissed and held the stake above his heart. _

_ I stopped dead and met Stefan's painful stare. How could she do this to him? Katherine smiled again then faced Stefan, blocking my view of him. I saw the stake fall from her grasp. She placed her hands on either side of his face and planted her lips on his. I stared at them in horror as she moved her hands down his chest; his blood wet her fingers as she moved them across his skin. _

_ Then, before I could even blink, she was in front of me, with that terrifying grin on her face. I started into my own face, too scared to move; too scared to even breathe. Just as quickly as she had appeared, she was beside Stefan again. Her face was inches from his, her fangs sliding down her gums, sharp and dazzling. _

_ Stefan locked me in a gaze, his mouth forming the words 'I love you.' _

_ Tears swelled in my eyes. I wanted to pry that monster away from him, but I couldn't move. Then I felt strong arms around me and the last thing I saw was Katherine gripping Stefan and tearing him apart before my world went back…_

"Stefan!" Elena cried as she bolted up. She looked around, realizing it was just a dream…again. She ran her hands trough her hair, feeling drops of sweat meet her fingertips.

Elena rose from her bed and crossed the room over to her mirror. Her face was beat red and drenched in sweat. Her cheeks were blotched with tears and her hair a tangled mess.

"God Elena, this needs to stop," She said glaring at her reflection.

"What does?" Are you alright?" Came a voice from behind her. Startled, Elena jumped and turned around. There, Stefan stood firmly by the window. He looked at her with worry.

"Stefan," Elena whispered, putting her hand on her temple. In an instant, she was in his arms. Elena knew that everything had been just dream, but she was so relieved to feel his touch and that he was okay.

Stefan rubbed a gentle hand along her back. "You're shaking. What happened?" Elena didn't answer him. All she could do was stand there with her head buried in his chest. She couldn't find the words to say the dreadful name. She let the tears finally fall that clouding her eyes.

Stefan carefully lifted her off the ground and carried her to her bed. "It was Katherine again, wasn't it?"

At that very same moment, Katherine had Bethany pinned against a tree. Her eyes were pitch black and her fangs glistened in the night. "I am only going to tell you this one more time Bethany; stay away from Elena!" She roared. "You being around her is going to cause her and the Salvatores to start asking questions. And do you know what those questions lead to?"

"Everyone finding put about your evil little witch plan," Bethany said, rolling her eyes.

"That's right. Which can RUIN my evil little witch plan!" She growled, encircling Bethany in a tight choke.

Bethany refused to let Katherine get the best of her. Knowing she could be stronger than Katherine, she took the older vampire's hand and lowered it from her neck,. "Elena doesn't know any more than the next Gilbert. They're just a bunch of lousy lunatics. Like her mother for example," She said with a glare. "And I say leave the poor girl alone. She already suffers enough with the two Salva-dorks and now you're terrorizing her dreams too,"

Katherine hissed at the teenager, baring her fangs inches from Bethany's face.

After many years, Bethany had finally learned by now not to be frightened of Katherine. "Yeah real cute. I've got a pair of those too sister," She said revealing her fangs and returning the hiss.

Katherine slammed her against the tree. "You're really starting to push it Bethany,"

Bethany rolled her eyes, looking away from Katherine.

"Just stay away from Elena…and Stefan too for that matter. I don't need more trouble," Katherine said, giving Bethany's neck one more squeeze before dropping her and disappearing.

Bethany sighed and leaned against the tree. She twirled her silver locket in her fingers as her mind wandered. She began to wonder why she ever trusted Katherine…well at least in this life time. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a loud BANG from the other side of the woods.

Looking around, Bethany moved away from the tree. "Hello?" She called. Feeling no one's presence, she began to make her way towards the sound.


	6. Message

Hello my darling readers! I'm sorry if you think that this is a chapter…its not though:/

I really need your guys help! I am needing some ideas for my current stories and for some new stories as well! If any of you guys who read this has any possible ideas that they would like to share with me, I would very much appreciate it. Please please help me! I am not usually a begger and don't really act too desperate…but im kinda needing it at the moment. I know there are a lot of amazing writers out there and I would love to work with some of them.

I hope you guys will share your ideas with me…I will credit all who contribute….thanks again everybody and I hope you continue to read my stories..

Xoxo!


End file.
